Love Triangles Suck
by xmeilinx
Summary: A bet of 100,000 dollars. Two hearts intertwined and two hearts destined to be torn apart. Rinoa leaves Osaka for the summer and falls in love with Reno, but can their relationship last when Squall Leonheart tries to win his ex back?
1. Train Of memories

Love Triangle Suck

By Mae-Mae

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the final fantasy characters but I do in fact own this story line.

Ch. 1: Train of Memories

Rinoa Heartily sat near the light house, waiting as she had done every night for the past two years. _He _had promised her that if she ever needed him he would be waiting here. She sighed, she had hurt him and it was tearing her up inside. She had tried to hide the fact that she still loved him, but it was useless; he tormented her dreams and thoughts. She just wanted it all to go away.

Her cell phone started to ring and vibrate.

"Hello, Rinoa speaking."

"Rinoa? Hey it's Shinji. Look I know summer vacation barely started and but we ran out of waitresses in the restaurant…." Rinoa giggled slightly, "Don't worry about it I'll hop on the next train to Hokkaido."

"Thanks Rinoa, you're a big help."

"You don't have to thank me; I owe you guys. After all you guys helped me when my whole world came crashing down."

The next morning she arrived at the train station.

"Ladies and gentlemen. The next train arriving will be to Hokkaido."

Rinoa looked up from her seat. The train slowly stopped in front of her. Letting out a sigh, she stood up and walked to it. _Here goes my whole summer. _

The door opened for her. As she walked in she bumped into somebody, nearly knocking the both of them over.

"Sorry." She apologized.

"It's o_kay." _He said blankly and continued down the carriage. His flaming red hair, obviously dyed (lol poor Rinoa will learn otherwise), was tied neatly into a low ponytail. From the way he was dressed, he looked like one of the yakuza.

"RENO WAIT FOR ME!!!" A boy with blond hair forced the closed train doors open. (No everyone its not cloud lol). The red head turned around and smirked, "Rei, I almost thought you and Tifa wouldn't make it." Suddenly a girl appeared behind Rei, panting and out breath.

"Sorry Tifa, over here took forever to get ready." He said pointing at the out of breath girl. Tifa gave him a good whack on the head, "I'm the one who took forever? You're the one who insisted on getting something to eat!" Rei chuckled nervously, scratching the side of his head. Reno smirked, "Shall we take our seats?"

Tifa and Rei nodded and followed him down the carriage. Rinoa took her own seat near the front of the train.

"We are now departing from the station. First stop Central Station. Then, onward to Hokkaido."

Rinoa looked out the window, watching the train station shrink in the distance. She sighed; no matter how she tried her thoughts had kept drifting back to _him_. Two years ago, seemed as if it were yesterday. She shook her head ridding herself of the memories that threatened to break through.

Rinoa closed her eyes, and let herself drift away to the land of her dreams; her sanctuary, the only place that her thoughts rained over anyone else's.

Reno and his friends sat in seats across from Rinoa. "Can some one tell me why were going to Hokkaido, again?" Reno asked.

"Because…" Rei gave him a toothy grin, "you need a break. I mean your girlfriend left you for your best friend… which by the way is pretty pathetic. I mean after all the _stalking_ she did…" Tifa punched his shoulder, "… What Rei means is, you need to get your mind off of Saiyuri; a break. Time to get everything together."

Reno's expression softened a bit, and he raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure it's not because you two want to go to that all you-can-it-buffet?" The three teenagers laughed. As the train came to a screeching halt Rinoa, who had just stood up, fell on top of Reno.

"Hey you all right?" he asked helping her up. Rinoa's face was flushed a bright red.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" Everyone's ears perked up at the sound of the conductor's voice. "…I am sorry to announce that we are having some technical difficulties. Please bear with us as we fix the problem."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you." Rinoa got up and walked back to her seat.

Two hours later, they were finally able to get the train working again. To think, that now they just have to wait an hour before they even reach Hokkaido!

Rinoa was tired. She was up most the night, finding and packing all the things she'd need for the summer. This was the summer of their senior year; it was supposed to be fun! Yet she was stuck helping out in a restaurant almost all day, everyday. Joy. On top of that she couldn't get _him_ off of her mind. Why is it that she felt more and more guilty for doing that to him?

Because of her, he had joined Seipher's gang, gotten this bad-ass reputation, and got dragged into a mess of stuff. Four days after she had told him that she didn't want to see him anymore, she got news of him teaming up with Seipher.

_"Rinoa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lenne asked, with a sad look in her eyes. Rinoa nodded and followed her out the door.._

_"What's wrong Lenne? Did Shuyin and you get into a fight?" Rinoa asked, hoping it wasn't the cause. I mean after what happened a couple of days ago with Squall…_

_Lenne shook her head. "No, Rinoa its Squall. He's with Seipher now." She looked at Rinoa confused, "Why would he join up with them? He turned them down before, didn't he? What could he be thinking? This has got to be the stupidest…" Lenne stopped when she saw Rinoa's face drop._

_"Rinoa… did something happen between you and Squall?"_

Why? Why had she done that to him? If only she could have controlled her anger then he would be at her side right now. _"Rinoa… I'd rather know that you're alive and well, then live."_ His words echoed across her mind. She closed her eyes. She hated Squall. Hated the person he had become. After hearing every rumor, every truth about Squall… no _Leon_; she could only hate him. Love… she loved Squall… but despised Leon.

"Ninety- eight bottles of sake on the wall… ninety-eight bottles of sake…" Rei sang out of tune. _Oh Buddha, please kill me! "I can't take it any more!_" Reno silently begged. Rei sung about as bad as he could cook… maybe even more.

"Reno, is some thing wrong? Do you want to sing with me?" Rei asked with child-like innocence. "NO!" Reno's sudden outburst made almost everyone on the train stare at them.

"Uh… I was just saying, 'No! Why aren't there any hot cheetos left?'" Reno laughed nervously as everyone looked away.

"Some one's a bit cranky." Rei laughed. Tifa covered her mouth with her hand; trying to suppress her laughter. Reno was annoyed; for the past two hours they had been stuck twenty miles away from central station. During that time Rei had sung every song from ""Hit me Baby One More Time" to "Breaking Up is Hard to Do". Reno thought he was going to die! On top of that for the past two hour's one person… no two people were on his mind: Kenji and Saiyuri. Saiyuri had been his ex-girlfriend and Kenji, his best friend and fellow basketball teammate. Saiyuri and Reno had this amazing one year relationship that all came crashing down when they 'both' decided to break up. It felt more like she was breaking up with him… maybe because he never planned to end their relationship in the first place.

_"Reno!" Saiyuri yelled as she ran towards him waving, as she always did. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Yeah, is something wrong?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her abnormal behavior. Usually if she needed to talk to him about something, she would just say it. So why was she 'asking' today?_

_"Reno..." she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, then pulled away, "…No spark." Reno just stared at her. He didn't know what she was talking about; he felt something._

_"Reno, I think maybe since there's no more spark between us… maybe we should just be friends." Yup. He knew it. She had been sort of distant for the past few days, so he knew this was coming and as much as he didn't want to break up with her… "Yeah, just friends."_

_…But if she was going to be happier with some one else, the he had no right to tie her down._

_Two days later he had seen Saiyuri and Kenji in the hall. _

_"Kenji…" She grabbed his arm, "I love you." _

_"I know, I love you too, but…" before he could finish she cut him off, "No buts. Do you love me?"_

_"Yes…" _

_"Then we can make this work." Saiyuri pleaded. Reno remembered exactly how it had ended. Their argument went on and on, but ended with her in his arms._

_"You still have feelings for her, huh?" Rei asked from behind him._

_"Yeah…"_

Kenji and Saiyuri are happy together, and if they're happy then Reno was happy… or at least that was what he told himself.

"We have now arrived at Hokkaido Station. Thank you for using the Yukimura Express."

"Reno, come on let's go!" Tifa tapped his shoulder. As Reno got up, something silver caught his eye. He picked it up and realized that the girl who had fell on top of him earlier, had dropped her necklace. He looked around franticly and saw her looking at her watch, and run out the door of the train. "Wait!" he yelled as he started after her, but by the time he had reached the door she was already lost amongst the sea of people.

He sighed and looked down at the necklace, there was something engraved on it. He read it loud: _My Angel, Rinoa._

* * *

Yup that's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys liked my first ever FF fic. Don't mind much the characters Saiyuri and Kenji. They're just support characters. Rinoa and Reno… R and R. lol it means Read and Review!

Rei- Can we give them a hint or quote from the next chapter?

Mae-Mae- Alright just cuz I love you so much…

Rei- Beams I love you! Hugs Tifa instead of Author

Tifa- whacks him upside the head

Mae-Mae- That's what you get!

HINT HINT:

"_You're the guy/girl from the train!" They both yelled in unison. _


	2. To Mend a Broken Heart

Love Triangles Suck

by: Mae-Mae

thanx to my two reviewer:

Dragon Princess Isis  
glad to be the first cross over story you read. keep reading and revieng and i'll update faster!

Pocky-Basket  
thanx! i luv reno too, hes like the awesomeness-ness-ness character! yup theres not alot of these sorta parings and with a little inspiration from a friend, this story was given (a very painful) birth! so i do not take all of the credit it is not infact j/ my story its hers too. so keep reading ana reviewing and i promise we've thought of how this story will go up to chapter 27 planed. so opefull we'll get there soon! more drama, more heart break, more relationships, and more hilarious situations are to come!

Chapter Two: To Mend a Broken Heart

Reno rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch; 7 a.m. It was still early; Tifa and Rei were sleeping on the couch. Reno smirked Rei was so into her, yet she didn't have clue. He remembered when she was with Cloud. It was the perfect relationship until cloud... changed. Something took over him and he joined Kadaj and his "brothers", leaving Tifa behind. Reno hadn't seen him since. Tifa was heart broken and still was, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, Reno could see through it.

He got up and put on a clean shirt. There was no way he'd be able to go back to sleep, so why not go for a walk? It would beat staying in this hotel all day. He left a sticky note on Rei's head saying he was going to be back around ten or so and left.

Rinoa woke up to the annoying buzzing of her alarm clock. _7:30 am_ she thought to herself. _…7:30? Crap I'm going to be late!!_

She rushed; taking a quick shower and throwing on her waitress uniform. Making great haste she tied the black ribbon in her hair in darted out the door. What else could go wrong? Last night she had to call a cab to bring her to Shinji's house because no one had come to pick her up. When she had finally arrived the door was locked and no one was home. It turned out her aunt had gone into labor, and they had gone to bring her to the hospital and Shinji was in a rush to get her there, he forgot to call, leaving poor Rinoa out in the cold for three hours. She'd given her summer up for this. Wonderful.

She ran across the street and knocked herself and a boy with flaming red hair (you all know who it is) over… as well as dropping **everything.**

"Hey you okay?" he asked helping her pick up her stuff.

"No, as a matter a fact I'm not. I'm late for work, I threw my whole summer away and I lost something very important to me." She said grabbing her stuff and starting to run off. That's when Reno recognized her. He called out for her to wait but she was already lost in the crowd. He sighed and pulled out the necklace from his pocket, "I found your necklace…"

Rinoa burst into the restaurant, knocking over one of the waiters. "Sorry!" she apologized. Afterward began looking for Shinji.

"Rinoa, what are you doing here so early?" he looked at her confused.

"I'm here to work. That's why you asked me to come here wasn't it?" she asked looking just as confused as he did.

"Yes, but your assigned the night shift remember?" Rinoa was taking aback by his words. "Night shift?" Shinji nodded, "If you want I'll take you home right now, then later I'll pick you up at the _proper_ time." She shook her head, trying to suppress her anger; how could she have forgotten.

"No, I'll take a walk; I need the fresh air."

30 minuets later

Rinoa took a long walk around the park; the fresh air was good for her. She just wanted a nice peaceful walk when someone caught her eye. Her eyes widened, "Squall!" She ran up to the teenager," Squall, look I'm sorry…." The boy turned around, it wasn't Squall. "Sorry I thought you were someone else."

Squall… why? Why was she thinking of him now? He was just another bad memory. He ran away from everything. He left _her_, but then again she told him to leave. She was still in love with him, yet she didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember his face, his voice, his warmth… his kiss. She wanted to forget it all.

Flash back: Rinoa's Birthday 2 years ago

Rinoa leaned against the light house wall, waiting. Squall said that he'd be here… two hours ago. Rinoa was becoming impatient and started to leave, when someone grabbed her arm. She screamed.

"I didn't think you scared so easily." Squall said through muffled laughs. Rinoa pushed him off her and playfully hit him on the head. "I don't!" she lied, "I knew you were trying to sneak up on me and thought you'd be disappointed if I wasn't scared, so I acted like I was! See it's because I love you so much."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow suspiciously . She nodded. "Thank you for being so nice. Oops I left your gift over there. I'll be right back." After ten minuets Squall wasn't back and Rinoa was starting to get a little scared. She heard footsteps. "Squall is that you?"

Silence

"Squall?" Again no answer. The footsteps were starting to get louder and louder… until finally they stopped. "Anybody there?" Then all of a sudden someone grabbed her by the waist. She let out a terrified scream.

Squall laughed, "Wow you're truly fearless, Heartily."

"Shut up." She said pouting a bit. He kissed her, "Happy Birthday." He pulled out a single rose and placed it in her hands. She took in its sweet fragrance, looked up at him, rolled her eyes and smiled, "Your so clichéd, Leonheart."

He smiled and gave her another kiss, "I can't help it. Not around you."

End

Subconsciously her hands rose to her lips. She needed him. A world without Squall wasn't a world worth living in.

"Squall, where are you?"

Reno walked around the park all by his lonesome. His mind drifted to memories of him and Saiyuri. He shook his head trying to stop thinking about her. She used to be his everything, his world. She was his first girlfriend and the first person he ever let see the real him… yet she let him go. She pulled herself away… but then again he let her.

She tore is heart in two, and it still hadn't healed. _"Saiyuri…"_

He remembered the day they first met.

Flashback

He was passing by and she couldn't help but stare at him. She thought he was hot, he wasn't trying to be conceited; he was just telling the truth. Saiyuri started walking and bumped into him. Reno looked down at her.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" she asked.

"Why should I? You can pick yourself up." He sneered and walked away. From that day on his attitude toward her seemed to only peak her interest. After a month of following him around he finally asked her out and they hit it off

End

Why'd everything have to get so damn complicated? Why'd everything get so messed up? No one understood how he felt, and even though he never showed it, he was hurting more than anyone else.

Tifa was walking on the other side of the park. She had woken up a couple hours ago a decided she needed to clear her head. No one understood how much she was hurting. Two years ago she was with the most amazing guy. The two of them had known one another since they were kids as well as harbored feeling for each other.. His name was Cloud Strife, and he was her everything. But one day he was just gone Kadaj… he took him.

Cloud was truly her 'one and only'; he was there through thick and thin. He was a shoulder to cry on, some one to lean on, and someone who brought her back up when she was falling. How do you replace some one like that? He broke her heart, and now she felt nothing but the emptiness that threatened to consume her.

"Cloud… why'd you leave?" she muttered.

"Why not?" a familiar voice said from behind. Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice, and spun around. (AN- you know it's the muffin man right? Lol j/k its Cloud)

"Cloud!" she was about to hug him but she refrained herself, "What are you doing here?" He opened his mouth but before he could speak, she cut him off, "I thought you'd be off some where with Kadaj."

"This may be hard for you to believe, but I'm not with Kadaj anymore." Tifa was overcome with joy, but then it hit her; he could be lying to her. He could just be trying to use her for something. "How do I know you're not lying, huh?"

"All you have to do is look in my eyes and you'll see that I'm not." She stared into his deep blue eyes… he wasn't lying. She nearly burst into tears, "I c-cant b-believe y-you're b-back…. I t-thought t-that y-you forgot about me and… and… " Cloud smiled and brought her into a warm embrace, "I promise that I'll never do anything to hurt you again." She nodded and continued crying in his arms, "I promise."

Cloud glanced over her shoulder and smiled; an ice cream truck. He grabbed the ever tearful Tifa by the hand, "Come on, I'm going to be a good boyfriend and buy you ice cream." Tifa surprised with his sudden actions was a bit confused, "Wait what?" He just laughed and led her toward the ice cream truck.

The childish tune coming from the ice cream truck, only made his stomach growl. Reno looked at it longingly… he didn't have breakfast. He immediately just on instinct, without thinking, ran as fast as his body enabled him to, and ended up knocking down a blonde and black haired girl.

"Reno, what are you doing?" Tifa yelled as she helped herself up.

"Tifa?" Reno asked, surprised, but not a surprised when he saw Cloud standing right next to her.

* * *

yup i'll leave it at that... sorry the preview thing wasn't included. and sorry its not that long. next chapter will be longer i promise!! 

Rei- /sighs/ empty promises... tsk tsk tsk

Me- /slaps him/ shut up or the next chapter will not include you!

so r&r! please!


	3. A Walk to Remember

Love Triangles Suck

By: Mae-Mae

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the final fantasy characters. I do in fact own this storyline, plot and the many original characters that do not relate to the FF series. If you don't like this story… then don't read it.

Chapter Three: A Walk to Remember

Cloud rubbed his jaw with his hand and smirked, "It's nice to see you too, Reno." He was taken by surprise; he knew Reno wasn't happy to see him, but he didn't think he'd punch him in the face.

Upon impulse Tifa slapped Reno across the face, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What am I doing? What's this bastard doing here?!" He yelled, jabbing his finger in Cloud's direction.

"He's my boyfriend and he's staying. If you have a problem with it, don't take it out on him." Reno was taken aback by her words. Cloud? Boyfriend? Oh, he must be having some deranged nightmare; the Tifa he knew would have never let this cheating, unfaithful dog back into her life. I mean, he left her to be in some gang!

As if she had just read his mind Tifa exclaimed happily, "Reno, he's not with Kadaj anymore! Isn't it great?"

"Yeah… great." He looked at Cloud suspiciously, he had to be lying. He just knew it.

After the two 'lovebirds' left Reno turned and face the crape truck, dismissing all thoughts of Tifa and Cloud being together again; after all he was still starving. He started to give his order but stopped as soon as he heard an echo. "I'd like one chocolate crape."

He looked over at the girl next to him, she seemed so familiar. Rinoa felt him staring at her, looked at him and smiled.

The crape vendor scratched his head and started apologizing, "Um… business has been awfully good today so I only have enough to make one last chocolate crape." Reno smirked; of course it was going to be his.

"I'll take it then." Rinoa replied taking out her wallet. Reno looked over at her in disbelief; what nerve she had trying to buy his crape!

"Sorry but I believe that **that** crape belongs to **me**."

She smirked and he knew this was not going to be an easy argument.

After a couple of minutes the two decided the only fair thing to do was share the crape.

"So why were you so insistent on getting this crape?" Rinoa laughed. As if to answer her question his stomach let out a loud growl. The two of them started laughing. Rinoa's eyes fell on the Osaka insignia on his shirt, "You're not from around here are you?"

"Nope, I'm from Osaka." He proclaimed proudly. "Must be fun for you here though; living in Hokkaido seems great."

Rinoa laughed slightly, "Hokkaido's a nice place to live alright… but I wouldn't know." He looked at her perplexed.

"I don't live here."

"Really… then where do you live?" Reno asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't feel comfortable answering such a person question to someone whose name I don't even know." She gave a coy smile.

"Reno." He laughed, "Reno Tachibana."

"Rinoa Heartily. Nice to meet you." Reno stopped; _that name_. There was something familiar about it. "Rinoa…" he let her name roll off his tongue, "Nice name."

"Thanks. Yours is nice too. " She smiled, "Can I ask you a question?" he looked at her confused. "Is that your natural hair color?"

He was taken aback by her words, "You don't think it is?!" A vein pulsed angrily on his forehead.

She giggled, "Maybe…"

"So you seemed pretty tensed back at the crape vendor's truck." She looked over at him concerned.

"Yeah, well let's just say I had a little blast from the past."

Rinoa looked over at him as if she understood, "Someone you never thought you'd see again showed up out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, why? Did the same thing happen to you?"

She shook her head, "I wish." Reno could tell she had something on her mind, "Alright; spill it." She gave him a confused look. "I can tell that something's bothering you so spill it; it's not healthy to keep things bottled up."

Rinoa smiled; for some odd reason she felt as if she could open up to him, "It's a long story…"

"It's a big park and I have all the time in the world."

"Well, it all started with a simple question…"

4 years ago Shinra Middle school; 8th grade

_Rinoa looked at Squall dumbfounded, "What?" _

_Squall blushed furiously and looked away, "You heard me."_

_Okay she was either dreaming or delusional, because Squall Leonheart, the guy she was madly in love with had just asked her out. She wanted to say yes, but then again it could be just another one of those boyish jokes…so she didn't know what to do._

_"If your going to turn me down then could you hurry up and do it already" He looked away disappointed. She smiled, "Okay Squall, I will."_

_He looked at her surprised, "You're saying no?"_

_She threw a rock at him, "NO! I'm saying yes!"_

_He knew what she had said, but he loved to see her frustrated. He raised an eyebrow, "You're saying yes that you're saying no?" _

_Now she was getting annoyed, "NO, I'm saying yes that I'll be your… your…"_

_He smirked and moved closer, "My what?"_

_Rinoa blushed furiously, "Your girlfriend." He smiled and kissed her._

"… and ended without so much as a goodbye."

_"So… It turns out trash really does go with trash. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Cloud shook his finger at her, "Rinny, I thought you knew better."_

_Rinoa was on the ground, battered and bruised, but she didn't care. Cloud had just insulter her and Squall but what hurt most was that he had sullied her pride._

_She got up and drop kicked him in the face; two years of karate practice turned out to be useful after all._

_Kadaj and his brothers glared at her angrily, "You little…" Cloud held out them back, "So Rinny… you actually do know how to fight." He walked up closer to her, "Tell you what, princess... leave the trash and I'll show you what a real man can do." He raised an eyebrow suggestively, "What do you say?"_

_She slapped him across the face in refusal and he knocked her to the ground, "That wasn't a smart move."_

_Rinoa flinched as he came closer, then he stopped in his tracks and smirked, "Well if it isn't the girl of the hour…"_

_"How's it going Leonheart?" he asked with a smug look._

_Squall saw Rinoa on the ground and glared angrily at her attacker, "Cloud, what the hell do you think your doing?" He approached his adversary, but stopped at the sound of Rinoa's voice, "Squall if you come any closer I'll… I'll never forgive you! Understand? Never!"_

_Cloud smirked, "You heard the lady, Leonheart. Stay down."_

_Squall knew what he had to do; no questions asked. "Sorry Rinoa…" he muttered, punching Cloud in the face, "But I'd rather have you never forgive me rather than seeing you get beat up by some trash."_

_"Oh, it's on now, Leonheart." Cloud threw himself at Squall. Punches were thrown and Rinoa was forced to watch her beloved get hurt. She put herself between the two when she couldn't take it any more._

_"Stop it, both of you!" The two froze for a second and looked at her._

_"What the heck does fighting each other do?"_

_"I can think of a few things…" Squall mumbled._

_Cloud smirked; he wasn't gonna let him live this down, "Way to let your girl fight your battles for you." He motioned for his gang and then left._

_Squall looked down at her arm, there was deep cut and it was bleeding uncontrollably, "Rinny, are you okay?" he reached out for it. She slapped him across the face, and he was stunned by her sudden actions. Her face was red with anger ,"I told you to stay out of it." She looked at him; he was pretty beat up, "Now look at you. I could have handled myself!"_

_"Rinny I just-" Rinoa cut him off, "I didn't need anyone stepping in; that was my fight and it had nothing to do with you!"_

_"Anything that has to do with you is **my** business. Plus I couldn't just stand by and watch you get hurt!" he retorted. Why couldn't he see that she wasn't fighting for anything more than her pride? He had stepped in at the wrong time._

_Rinoa was so enraged that none of his words were getting through to her, "Not everyone of my problems is yours too! I'm old enough that I don't need my boyfriend to protect me!"_

_Squalls eyes widened; he could not believe what he was hearing. "Squall… I never want to see you again. Just get out of here." She turned away from him._

_He gave her a sad smile, "As you wish… princess." He turned, and walked away heartbroken. Rinoa leaned up against the wall and broke down crying; she had just lost her knight in shining armor and her pride all in one day… at least she could regain her pride. How would she ever find someone like Squall? _

_Tifa saw her though the bar window and rushed over to her. "It's time's like this when I wish it would rain… so you wouldn't have to see me crying." Tifa brought her into a warm embrace, she understood; no more words were necessary. Rinoa return the hug and cried herself to sleep._

"So you see I know he's not coming back and on top of that, the only thing I had left of him is gone." Her hand rose to her neck, where the necklace once was. Reno's eyes widened, "Were you on the train… the one from Osaka?" she nodded.

"I knew I saw you before! I think I might even have something that belongs to you…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace.

"My angel, Rinoa." He read the inscription aloud. Her eyes lit up and she hugged him. Reno was astonished by her sudden action… then he smiled and hugged her back.

"Where did you find it?" she asked not letting go of him.

"You dropped it on the train." He held her tighter, "I never thought I'd see you again." Rinoa just smiled, "Thank you." He was so warm… she didn't want to let go.

Reno smiled as well, "Umm… do you want me to put it on for you?" she nodded, and broke their embrace. He placed it around her neck and the cool metal sent a small shiver up her spine. "There…"

She smiled at him, "Now you know my story. So what's yours?"

He didn't quite understand why he did what he did, but he kissed her. "Does it really matter?" She smiled, "Well-" her cell phone started ringing, "Hold on." She answered it, "Rinoa."

"Okay… Shinji, calm down, I can't understand you when you talk so fast!" She nearly dropped her phone, "I'll be right there."

She looked over at Reno, "I'm sorry; family emergency."

He gave her a small smile. "It's all right." As she started to run off her grabbed her arm, "Will I see you again?"

"Of course." She took his hand and wrote her phone number down, "Call me tonight."

Reno looked down at his hand once she had left and sighed, "Damn…" he was so falling for her.

They say that mending a broken heart is hard; sometimes every stitch isn't perfect. To truly mend a heart you have to be a skillful seamstress. And maybe just maybe Rinoa would be the seamstress to mend his heart.


	4. Until We Meet Again

Love Triangles Suck

By: Mae-Mae

Chapter 4: Until We Meet Again

**Sorry it took me so long to put up this chapter... i had alot of tournaments to go to, untop of that i just made the track team, so please be patient!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the Final fantasy games DUH! **

That summer had came and went in the blink of an eye. Tifa spent everyday with Cloud, and Rei… never revealed what he was up to. Reno on the other hand, spent all the time he could with Rinoa. School registration was in a couple of days and now he had to leave.

"You're not forgetting anything?" Rinoa asked.

"I don't think so…" She rolled her eyes making him laugh. He kissed her.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Maybe in your dreams." She joked. He looked at her, "Seriously."

Rinoa smirked, "You'll see."

"Hey I just realized; you never told me what school you go to." Rinoa glanced at her watch and pushed him on the train, "Look at the time. It seems you have to get going!"

"Hey!"

She laughed, "See you later, red head." As the train departed from the station she realized that she had really fallen hard for him. She smiled; she had one more surprise for him.

"Rinny long time no see." The voice sent shivers up her spine. "Squall… or should I say Leon?"

She turned around and looked him strait in the eye and flashed him a fake smile, "Nice to see you again. Bye."

"Rin… your still not mad at me are you?" Leon asked following her.

"About what? The fight with Cloud or joining Siefer's gang of idiotic, no brain, pig headed lechers?"

"Come on, you can't really still be mad about that." He cooed.

"Wanna bet?" she walked faster; when she wished she could see him again, she had forgotten that he was no longer "her squall."

"Why do you have to be so cold?" he placed his hand over his heart, "It hurts."

"Good." She was almost to the car… he ran in front of her, "Look, Rinny, princess. Hold up." She crossed her arms, "What do you want?"

He gave her a flirtatious smile and pointed at her, "You." She rolled her eyes and opened the car door, "That's something you'll ever have."

Leon smiled, "hard to get. My, Rinny how you've changed in the past two years." She slammed the car door in his face and drove off.

Leon laughed to himself, "I still have quite an effect on her."

Reno Tifa and Rei sat near the front of the train. "Man that was the most awesome summer ever!" Rei shouted.

"You can say that again." Reno agreed.

"Okay… That was the most awesome summer ever!!" Reno shook his head, "I didn't mean literally!" Rei laughed, "So, Reno I noticed you've spent a lot of time with SMS's princess."

Reno gave him a weird look, "What the heck are you talking about?"

"You know, Rinoa Heartily? Shinra Middle School? Squall Leonheart's girl?" Reno's eyes widened; how could he have forgotten? Rinoa had gone to middle school with them! "Wait a second…" he thought, "If she went to Shinra, then that means…"

"Rei! Rinoa; does she go to Osaka High?"

"Yup. Dorm 3, room 217, the lovely single, houses no other than Miss Rinoa Heartily. I thought you would already know that." Rei gave him a mischievous look, "I guess what they say abut summer flings is true…"

Reno hit him on the head, "Shut up!"

Tifa stared out the train window and smiled; Cloud was transferring to Osaka High, what more could she ask for? She looked over to see her two best friends arguing.

"What the hell were you doing all summer anyway?!" Reno asked, "At least we know what I was doing."

"Does my personal life interest you?" Rei asked with a smile.

Reno gave him a disgusted look, "NO!" Rei laughed, "Then don't ask." Tifa started laughing, apparently amused by their little quarrel. They both looked at her, "Someone's in a good mood."

Rei gave her a disgusted look, "What were you and Blondie, (Cloud) doing the whole summer?"

"None of your business." She stuck out her tongue at him. "Was that a hint of jealousy I detected in your voice?" Reno teased him.

"SHUT UP!" Rei hit him on the head; Reno knew Rei had been crushing on her ever since kindergarten, but he didn't have to tease him!

Rinoa stormed into the guest room, grabbed a pillow and screamed in it. Why the heck was he showing up NOW? Now when she had a boyfriend, and everything was close to perfect? She looked at her clock; 12:58. _Reno should be home by now… _Just as if on cue her cell phone vibrated; she had one new message.

****

From: Reno

12:58 pm

Hey. I just finished unpacking and I sorta miss you… so you wanna tlk?

She smiled and text back _'Yeah, OIM. Its fun.' She turned on her computer and logged on to OIM (Osaka Instant Messenger lol). Her phone vibrated once more._

****

From: Reno

1:02 pm

Okay. I'm on.

An OIM window popped up on her screen. Let the chatting begin lol

'Renotheallmighty has logged on'

**Renotheallmighty: heyXCuddlebunniesX: lol nice name…**

**XCuddlebunniesX: Mr. Almighty. LMAO**

**Renotheallmighty: you're on to talk, bunny girl.**

**XCuddlebunniesX: Hey this is my SN 4rm 4th grade! **

**Renotheallmighty: lol this is mine from 4th too.**

**Renotheallmighty: Rin is something wrong?**

**XCuddlebunniesX: Why would you say anything's wrong? Nothings wrong /laughs nervously/**

**Renotheallmighty: Spill it.**

Rinoa smiled as she remembered that day in the park and typed back.

**XCuddlebunniesX: what/confused/ (lol)**

**Renotheallmighty: I can tell that something's bothering you so spill it; it's not healthy to keep things bottled up.  
**

**XCuddlebunniesX: It's a long story…**

**Renotheallmighty: I have all the time in the world.  
**

**XCuddlebunniesX: Well… Squall showed up at the train station.**

Reno stared at the screen wide-eyed; Squall was back and Cloud was back… something didn't feel right.Renotheallmighty: good or bad news.

5 mins later

**Renotheallmighty: Rin?**

**XCuddlebunniesX: … I don't know.**

Reno sighed and shook his head; this could not be happening. Rinoa had told him a thousand times before how much she regretted telling him to leave… what would happen if she told_ him _that?

**XCuddlebunniesX: Reno lets just talk about something else okay?**

**Renotheallmighty: sure…**

Reno sighed to himself; maybe he was making to much out of Squall's reappearance. After all it wasn't like she was still in love with the guy, right? He shook his head ridding himself of the thought of it and remembered what Rei had said earlier.

"Everything happens for a reason; Squall dissapeared because she was destined to meet you."

He smiled.

**Renotheallmighty: Hey y didn't you ever tell me that you went to Osaka?**

Rinoa looked at the screen in disbelief. How did he find out? She was going to surprise him!

**XCuddlebunniesX: I don't.**

**Renotheallmighty: right and Rei shaves.**

**Renotheallmighty: ...and he doesn't.**

**Rinoa smirked; she was not going to give in so easily.**

**XCuddlebunniesX: Prove it.**

**Renotheallmighty: That Rei doesn't shave?**

**Renotheallmighty: That's actually not hard to believe.**

**XCuddlebunniesX: NOT THAT! About me going to Osaka High!**

**Renotheallmighty: lol you just proved my point. I never said anything about going to _Osaka High_. I said you went to Osaka; as in the city. lol**

**XCuddlebunniesX: crap… you win. meanie.**

**Renotheallmighty: lol Rin, are you still in Hokkiado?**

**XCuddlebunniesX: yeah why?**

**Renotheallmighty:Regestraitions tomarrow.**

**XCuddlebunniesX: crap.**

She had forgotten all about registraition, how was she gonna get packed, get a trian ticket, and be ready to regester tomarrow? She sunk in her chair; today was gonna be longer than she thought.


End file.
